In the Stars
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: Season Eight Spoilers: In the wake of tragedy, the team must find their strength again. For Altean alchemy is life, not death. With their bond and patience they can bring home the missing piece of their family, the very Heart of Voltron. (mainly Lance, Keith, and Allura pov)


AN: **Series finale spoilers.**

This needs to be done or I will not have rest. Bear with me in the first half. It tore me to have to write it but I can't get to the later part without it.

IS

IS

IS

There was complete silence in the white static as the weight of Allura's words hit them.

Then, they all reacted. Most of them was a sudden breath, a word barely squeezed out of their lungs at the crossroads now before them. Allura stood in front of them calmly though her eyes were filled with grim determination and sadness.

"W-Wait, what?" Hunk stammered out. "You don't mean - there's got to be another way." He had tears in his eyes already as he looked at his teammates. "Pidge, maybe we just need to explode something. Recreate a big bang and-and maybe that'll be enough energy to bring back the realities."

"...With what?" Pidge choked out. "It's just us here."

Hunk turned to Shiro. Good, levelheaded Shiro. Always one for on the spot plans.

"There's got to be _something,_ " Hunk said in desperate hopefulness.

Shiro looked to Allura with furrowed brows. His mind was trying to think but this sort of thing wasn't something he was familiar with. Altean alchemy had always been Allura's expertise. She created the wormholes. She healed the planets. She brought him back when he had nearly resigned himself to spend whatever days he had left in the Astral Plane. His right hand clenched. A weak idea came. He lifted up the arm she had given him, powered by the last piece of the old Altea.

"Would the crystal help?" Shiro murmured.

She lowered his arm down. "It's far too small for this. Besides," she gave him a small, fond smile, "that is yours to keep."

Lance covered his face. Keith closed his eyes.

"My power along with Honerva's are both needed. We are the only ones that know the secrets of Altean alchemy." She went back to Hunk to embrace. "Stay kind and strong Hunk. I'll miss your incredible meals."

"Oh gods," Hunk cried out.

Pidge was already crying when Allura got to her. "Pidge, I'm sorry we did not do more hanging out." She hugged her small form almost entirely. "Your intellect and curiosity will be a blessing to all worlds. Ryner would be proud."

"Quiznak," the Green Paladin barely got out, "I'll miss you."

She moved on to Shiro. The first Black Paladin of her team. A friend and leader despite his own struggles. His eyes were always so expressive, even in dire times. She suddenly recalled seeing a similar expression after the loss of Ulaz.

"What you're doing - people won't know of your sacrifice," he quietly said.

"They don't have to. It's enough that they will be alive." She lightly shook her head. "It was your selflessness that inspired me." She leaned in to embrace him. "Thank you."

"You..." she felt the slightest shudder run through him as he attempted to collect himself, "You don't _ever_ have to thank me."

They never did before. It only felt right that she did now. She gave him a squeeze. She pulled away. He mustered a faint smile before letting her move onto Keith. The current Black Paladin. His leadership had been rocky at first but he certainly grew into his own.

"Allura, when you accepted that I was Galra," Keith took a breath in, "the race that destroyed your planet and so many others...it allowed me to accept myself." His eyes were bright with liquid but nothing fell. "I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

"I certainly made you suffer first," she half chuckled.

He didn't exactly return the chuckle. "You called me family." He bowed his head as they embraced. "The wait was worth it."

Those quiet words from their most tightlipped paladin ripped her heart more. She could barely see by the time she reached Lance. Sweet, wonderful Lance.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lance half whispered.

"Lance," her voice cracked. Gods, this was harder than she thought it would be. "I may not be around but I will always be here," she put her hand against his head, "and here," then down to his heart, as he had when he first told her he loved her.

"I love you Allura," his voice broke terribly as tears streamed down his face. "I always will."

"I love you Lance." She leaned into him. "You have greatness within you. Remember that."

Their kiss was salty. She concentrated as her thumbs grazed under his eyes. She pulled away, seeing her quintessence etched in his skin as Altean blue markings. He didn't know what she had done. Altean alchemy was something she hadn't completely mastered but she had learned to listen to her instincts. She wasn't going to stop now. She leaned her forehead against his and then pulled away completely.

It was time.

"Good bye...my family."

* * *

Day one without Allura had been hell.

The feeling did not change the next day or even a month later. The lions were sluggish as if sensing their paladins' mood. No one suggested finding a replacement paladin for the Blue Lion. Thankfully there was no need to form Voltron. The individual lions, the Atlas, and the MFEs were enough to fight alongside the Coalition. Without Allura's life force, they doubted they could form and maintain Voltron's full form.

But their pain went further than losing a pilot. Telling Coran what happened...Quiznak, that had been the second hardest thing to do besides saying good-bye to her. They lost someone vital to their makeshift space family. A dearly beloved. The space mice weren't as energetic anymore. The lions echoed out that lost in a low, constant rumble. It was a comfort at the same time as poking an open wound.

Keith sighed as he landed the Black Lion.

He cracked his neck before getting out of the cockpit. The McClain farmlands were familiar to him as his visits increased. His boots crunched as he walked the dirt path. His hand went out to graze the tall plants growing along the side of the road. The laughter of a kid brought his hand back to his side.

"Uncle Keith!"

Sylvio darted at him. He let out a grunt as the growing boy hugged him around the waist. He patted his back, no longer as awkward as the first time he encountered this. The McClains and Garrets were big huggers. It was something he accepted quietly and with gratitude in his heart. He loved his mother but the Galra were not huggers. He blamed Shiro for getting him into hugs.

"Can I play with your knife?"

"Still off limits." Keith moved the small hand away from his Marmora Blade. "Where's your uncle? Out back?"

The kid tilted his head. "Which one?"

His eyes dropped in slight annoyance. The lil punk was picking up Lance's habit of purposely pushing his buttons. "Uncle Marco," he flatly intoned. "Lance, you little brat."

"I'll tell my mom you're calling me names."

"And I'll tell her what I saw you burying out in the backyard my last visit."

Sylvio gulped. Keith crossed his arms.

"He's in the barn."

Keith ruffled the kid's hair as he passed him. "Stay out of trouble."

Sylvio said something but Keith didn't catch it. _Probably some weak comeback._ The kid might have learned how to play innocent but he still wasn't so great with the comebacks. He soon came upon the dark wooden barn. He could hear Kaltenecker's cowbell and rhythmic squirts hitting the inside of something metal.

He slipped through the crack in the barn door.

All he saw was Lance's hands over a bucket as he milked the space cow. They never did find out how an Earth cow ended up out in the far reaches of the universe. He could still remember Shiro's disbelief when they came back from the space mall. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Hey."

Keith couldn't see it but Lance jumped up a little on his low stool. He paused in milking to lower his head to look under Kaltenecker's udders. Keith quirked a brow at the sight.

"Keith, what - I thought you were launching out to space."

"It was pushed back." Keith bent down to make eye contact. "Could we not talk with those things in front of your face?"

"They're called udders." Lance shook his head. "You'd think a Texan would know that."

"I told you my dad was from Texas. I didn't grow up there."

"Well that much I can tell or else you'd be saying things like 'y'all' and 'I tell you what.'"

Keith gave him a deadpanned look. "Fine, I'll come over." He put his hands in his pockets as he rounded the cow. Without meaning to his eyes strayed to the blue marking on the left side of Lance's face. Lance didn't notice as he went back to milking.

"Have there been any changes?"

"To what?"

Keith saw Lance look up. He wordlessly gestured to his cheek. Lance looked down at where he knew the marking was but could not see it himself.

"I think they're just mementos."

"Oh."

Lance felt his throat tighten a little. "So let me guess," he went back to Kaltenecker, "Shiro sent you?"

"No. But it's been three months. You were only supposed to be on leave for one."

"Yeah well my folks are getting older. They need help around the farm."

"Because the rest of your family can't help."

"What's that tone supposed to mean?"

"What it sounds like." Keith narrowed his eyes. "Stop making excuses Lance."

"I don't have to if it's obvious you idiot," Lance gave him a deep frown. "I had it all and then suddenly -" he swallowed hard. "I can't do this right now." He stood up with the milk bucket. "How much time I take off is up to me." He gave Keith a glare. "It's not that different than you shooting off into space."

"I'm trying to get more Galra to the Coalition." Keith bared his slightly more pronounced canines in frustration. "Something that you're supposed to be helping with."

"The Atlas crew's out there. And the MFEs."

"We're getting stretched thin without the lions. The universe isn't just a couple of planets."

Lance gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry I can't shake this off like the rest of you," he bit out harshly. "Or that anything dealing with space reminds me of her and it just _hurts_ over and over again like some prick is stabbing me right in the heart." Water was leaking out of his eyes. "Just the thought of having to answer questions about the Blue Lion or the missing princess and...I-I _can't._ "

Keith's hand was suddenly on his shoulder. Lance was stunned into silence as he stared at the pain in Keith's eyes.

"We haven't forgotten her," he rasped out. "No one's shaken off anything."

Lance's expression broke. Keith pulled his head into his shoulder. The milk bucket fell out of his hands. His whole body shook as he cried. Keith closed his eyes tightly, making some drops slide down his cheeks.

"We're stronger together," Keith murmured after a while. "Separately, we can't do crap." Pause. "Allura wanted peace. We can't fulfill her wish if we just hide away."

"...We're supposed to be stronger as a team," Lance fisted Keith's jacket. "So then why weren't we able to help her?"

"I don't know Lance," Keith blankly said. "It sucks and I hate that we left her alone - " he took a moment to swallow, "but we're still here. She said it would be up to the people now, not Voltron."

"It mega sucks," Lance harshly whispered.

"It does."

"I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I see those markings and I just -"

"I'm sorry Lance."

"...But it's also a part of her with me." He tiredly sighed. "I just wanted to be a pilot."

"So did I."

"And Hunk an engineer. And Pidge to study with her dad and brother."

Keith looked over Lance but not really seeing anything. "We were chosen for a reason," he echoed out Allura's words from the very beginning. "To save the universe. To save our home." Pause. "To find friends and a family."

"..."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to get sappy."

"No. I'm not - what you said...it's true." Lance lifted his head and breathed in. "I hate that she paid the price. All she knew since waking up was war." Some drops spilled out. "She didn't get to enjoy life."

"...That's not all true. She had you. She had all of us."

"She had us," Lance quietly repeated. "Was that enough?"

Keith let out a small smile. "It was everything."

"...I want to think that too. But I _know_ she deserved more."

"She did," Keith agreed. "Her and Coran."

"Coran..." Lance stepped back to wipe his face with his shirt. "How is he?"

"Doing only slightly better than you. Romelle and the new Alteans have him preoccupied."

"That's good. I guess."

"It is."

"...Keith, I can't join you yet but...I think," he took a shuddering breath in, "it's time. I'll come back to the Garrison at the end of the week."

"Shiro will be glad. All of us, really."

Lance slightly smiled. "I'll still get weepy."

"I won't be carrying tissues."

Lance let out a rusty laugh. Keith smiled. It wasn't like his loud, annoying laughs but it was a start. The beginning of the transition in the healing process.

"Thanks mullet."

* * *

It wasn't easy coming back.

It was hard walking by the Blue Lion every time Lance had to cross the courtyard. But he was patient with himself. Shiro had drilled that into his head enough for it to come easily into his mind. In the Garrison and Atlas he had to retrain himself in the basics. That's what he got for taking time off but he honestly felt like it was needed.

He met with Coran often. Then with the other paladins. And the MFEs. They shared wacky stories. They shared tears. They laughed, got annoyed and angry at times. But whatever they went through he knew there would be a shoulder to help keep him up and he in turn offered his shoulder for anyone that needed it.

They _were_ stronger together.

The New Altea was even more beautiful than he imagined. Allura tried to describe it to him a couple of times but some of the Altean words didn't translate into English. Being bilingual himself it hadn't bothered him. They did the best they could and that was more than enough.

Now he stood on a hill overlooking a field of juniberries. Some of the Alteans from the colony were sitting amongst them for a picnic. Hunk was in the middle with a huge basket. Romelle pulled out some items and Coran took them. Pidge was lying on the blanket with her phone in hand. Keith and Shiro were standing nearby with Kolivan and Krolia. Kosmo plopped down in the field with his paws curled in the air. Shay came over with a bowl of something. Hunk stood up to take it from her hands.

"I wish you could see this," Lance murmured as he rubbed his marking.

* * *

The weeks leading up to the first Celebration of Allura the team dreamt of her.

She was in that white space with Honerva, the paladins of old, Zarkon, and Lotor. The group stayed around her and Honerva as they focused their quintessence outwards in a pillar of light. Veins of light spread out across the white floor and pulsed as they worked. Those standing around had their hands down on the ground, lending them their quintessence. The group around them could only lend aid temporarily. Between the two, Honerva was the first one to have cracks of light throughout her body. Then the next week it was just Allura in the middle.

Then only Allura.

The day before the Celebration they dreamt of Allura finally stopping. Her body was a massive spider web of cracks. Her hair was falling out of its bun. Her pink paladin armor was severely broken and falling apart. The light of her essence could be seen peering through.

Suddenly she was kneeling in front of the White Lion.

Surrounding her was her father and other people they didn't recognize. But by their ears and markings they were clearly Altean. They were faded and glimmered with the familiar white blue light of positive quintessence. Allura breathed heavily as they all scrutinized her. Her father was silent as he looked on with them. Her eyes were tired. She was fighting to keep them open.

 _"You have sacrificed much,"_ a soothing female voice sounded out, _"Daughter of Altea."_

Alfor gave her a faint smile. _"As your reward for restoring the White Lion, we can lend you our combined power of Altean Alchemy, the source of life."_ His face became solemn. _"But your body is disintegrating my dear. And the evil entity you absorbed has left a stain on your essence. To lend you that aid as you are now..."_

 _"You may return corrupted,"_ a chorus of voices murmured. _"Unclean."_

"I made the decision to take it," Allura slowly, tiredly replied. "I understand."

 _"Now wait a tick,"_ Alfor smiled at his daughter. "We _could help root it out but the process would require sifting through your essence. However,"_ he paused for a moment. _"There is a risk. We would have to release your essence."_

"I do not follow."

 _"Essence releasing,"_ Alfor folded his hands in front of him, _"is done by separating it from the body."_

"Then...I have to die...so I may live?"

 _"So your essence may be healed,"_ a new voice said. _"And that is where the problem lies."_

* * *

Shiro folded his hands as Veronica and Pidge pulled up the map.

"Judging from what Allura told us it should be...here!"

The captain of the Atlas stood up to get a closer look. He knew it was the updated map for New Altea and Daibaazal were pinned. He put his hands behind his back as his eyes went back to the big arrow.

"So Oriande _is_ back," Shiro murmured.

"I can't believe we didn't think to look," Veronica breathed.

"But how does that help us?" Pidge frowned. "We don't know where Allura is. She could be in the universal consciousness where all thoughts are linked, which would explain how she reached out to all of us. But it doesn't mean that meeting took place in Oriande."

"The White Lion was present," Shiro tapped his fingers against the back of his hand, "though I suppose it could have been guarding the council of Alteans at the time."

"But the existence of Oriande, the place of Altean Alchemy is a good sign."

"So let's pause a second," Veronica tilted her head. "Where are you guys getting this information?"

"Our dreams."

"...Shiro, sir -"

"It sounds like an invention of our minds," Shiro sighed, "I know. But for all five of us to share the same dream and in such detail?"

"That _does_ sound peculiar..."

"But nothing," Pidge frowned. "I know it's real because it _felt_ real. It was Allura's quintessence signature. I swear on my title as the Green Paladin."

Veronica looked at the serious faces.

"Ok, ok. So what now?"

"We wait for tonight," Shiro murmured. "We have a celebration to get to."

"Ooh shoot," Pidge winced. "I need to meet with Matt real quick!"

* * *

Having dinner in her honor felt good.

Seeing everyone laughing and talking together felt _real_ good. Hunk sighed as he passed around the Altean cookies he made. It was an overall crowd pleaser. He knew that would have made Allura happy. Coran stood up with a smile. Hunk smiled back. It had been too long since the older Altean had smiled.

"I propose a toast! To friendships and alliances," Coran's eyes grew a little wet, "to the bonds of family."

"To Allura," Hunk stood up, "who made peace possible."

They clinked glasses together with bittersweet smiles.

"To Allura."

* * *

Lance was cuddling with the mice when he heard it.

Blue was purring to him.

He sat up immediately with tears in his eyes. When was the last time he heard Blue's purr? Red was amazing, he didn't regret piloting her. But he had a soft spot for Blue, especially when Allura took over. The mice squeaked in protest as he dashed out of his bedroom.

"Sorry!" he yelled out over his shoulder.

* * *

The others were outside too.

Together they stood as the lions' eyes glowed. They stiffen as the lions' purrs echoed throughout all of their minds, including Shiro. He felt the sting of nostalgia as Black rumbled in his mind. Then Blue's eyes lit up even more. Lance felt the markings glow with warmth.

"They need to go," Keith murmured.

"Allura's calling them," Shiro breathed out.

Lance's eyes were wet as he smiled. "She's coming home."

"Well, her essence is," Pidge frowned. "Green said she's very deep in space but Blue can collect her essence and store it."

"She'll need a body," Hunk hummed.

"Coran should still have a hairbrush. We just need one strand of dna."

All eyes suddenly turned to Shiro. He blinked and then shrugged.

"As long as it's not an evil clone I don't see cloning as bad."

"But how do we transfer her essence to the body?" Keith frowned.

Shiro and Pidge looked at each other.

"Oriande," they said at the same time.

This was wonderful. This was...dangerous. It gave them hope like nothing before.

"Wait," Lance was the first to break out of the spell. "None of us are 'chosen' Alteans," he crossed his arms. "If the White Lion guard is back we won't be able to enter."

Keith gestured to his cheek.

"But a chosen Altean left you a gift."

* * *

After Allura gave her answer to the Council of Ancestors she was not aware of herself.

She was also no longer tired or in pain.

She simply existed in a slumbering state. Her pure essence floated amongst the stars, waiting patiently for the lions to answer her call. She was the Heart of Voltron. All limbs and the head were eager to reunite with her, to protect Blue as she absorbed Allura's essence and then traveled back towards her family.

She stayed asleep the entire journey. Her lions knew where to go.

* * *

It was cold and then warm.

Allura's eyes opened suddenly and she gasped and coughed. Air felt strange yet familiar as it traveled into her lungs and oxygen coursed throughout her body. She put a shaky hand over the left side of her chest. There was a heartbeat. Her heartbeat. Her tired eyes watered and dripped as so many emotions flooded her.

"Allura!"

"Hey!"

"Princess!"

She was surrounded by many people. She recognized their scents, their voices, and choked laughs of joy. She savored the feeling of their space suits and their body warmth. She met each of their eyes, touched each of their faces.

"I'm home," she softly smiled.

"Yes," Lance smiled through his tears. "You are."

"Well technically we're in Oriande but I mean, it could be a home if you throw some carpets and -"

"Way to ruin the moment Hunk!" Pidge half scolded, half laughed.

"Rest," Shiro murmured. "Coming back to life's pretty exhausting."

"We'll be here when you wake up," Keith reassured.

"Promise?" she half whispered.

"You bet," Lance squeezed her hand.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

IS

IS

IS

AN: I wanted to focus more on the team as a family more than ships (but tricky to write when you're working with content that includes canon ship dialog) but you can take it any way you want.

The last scene of the final episode has the lions flying to what looks like Allura's form in space. I totally see that as the lions are going to bring her home. That's her essence waiting for them. If the Black Lion can cradle Shiro's essence for four seasons then why not Allura's in Blue?

Edit: I want to apologize for my overly salty comments that was initially in here. I still don't agree with what they did with Lance and Allura as their own characters but that doesn't mean I should be letting that leak out in "author's note". *covers head in shame* It's a new year, let's just love our favorite characters regardless of certain plot happenings. XD Happy New Years!


End file.
